


Évolution

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), spoilers livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un drabble sur Arthur et Guenièvre au fil des années. Spoilers livre VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Évolution

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version de la légende appartient à Alexandre Astier.

Il n’aimerait jamais autant Guenièvre qu’il n’avait aimé Aconia.

Arthur ne s’en était pas donné le droit, de toute manière. Le cœur cadenassé, il l’avait rejetée sans même totalement le planifier. Et puis il avait aussi eu une sorte de coup de bol : il s’était avéré que celle qu’il allait bien devoir se résoudre à appeler ‘sa femme’ (la nouvelle, la seconde, un peu fausse) n’était pas du tout son genre.

Ni une dame de lettres comme sa Romaine, une érudite qui le charmerait de ses connaissances envoûtantes en politique, en littérature, en sciences. Ni une Latine, mais une pure Celte, au cheveu brun – pas noir – et à la peau pâle. Un peu lente, parfois naïve et même par moments franchement niaise. Rien ne l’attirait, que ce soit psychique ou physique. Et puis, le serment…

Mais Guenièvre se montrait curieuse de tout, vive, enthousiaste. Prête à se mettre à la poésie, au théâtre et aux vers, même sans trop rien y comprendre. Réactive, surtout, la bouche pleine de questions hésitantes. À l’écoute de ses conseils, si souvent cassants ; parfois prise de fulgurances, d’éclats de génie dans ses réflexions. Et également tendre, profondément gentille, à lui porter une affection sans égale.

L’âme pure, pas le moindre du monde avide de pouvoir – contrairement à Mevanwi. Au contraire, un être simple, qui avait peur de l’orage, des oiseaux et qui aimait bien les petits chiens. Arthur finit par s’attacher à elle, lentement, par des détails triviaux : sa manière mignonne de lui demander un bout de pain, sa sollicitation de chaque instant, sa douceur.

Il n’en serait jamais amoureux, certes ; mais il l’aimait déjà bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé.


End file.
